


Can't Sleep. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: "You're really beautiful like this."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Can't Sleep. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> short comfort fic

Tossing and turning violently, no sleep being produced. Nagito was exhausted yet he could not get a single minute of shut-eye. His pillow felt uncomfortable, it was thin and his blankets were even thinner.

Giving up after a good hour, his clock displayed three in the morning. Nagito let out a sigh, standing up - the blankets falling off of him with a light thud. Taking a step outside, he was immediately greeted with the cold of the night sky. The stars gleamed prettily and looked identical to glitter.

The ground felt rough underneath the male's bare feet, only having to take a few steps before arriving at the desired destination: Hajime's cottage. The two were best friends, almost inseparable.

He had his hands shielding his exposed arms, the breeze bouncing off of his skin and causing his teeth to almost chatter. Knocking fairly harshly, it took a few seconds before the door was swung open.

"Nagito?" Hajime didn't look tired at all, almost as if he was already awake beforehand.

"Hey, Hajime."

"What are you doing up? In fact, why are you here?" The brunette was majorly confused, a bit concerned upon noticing how much the other male was shivering.

"I couldn't sleep." Komaeda sheepishly giggled, quickly being brought into an embrace. Engulfed in warmth, he nuzzled into Hinata's warmth.

"You can sleep here." 

Nagito nodded, a hand being swerved to his back and guiding him into the building. The door shut with a small click, the white-haired male's eyes darting everywhere. The hand stayed put, lightly pushing him towards the bed.

Hajime tucked Komaeda in, joining him in the bed shortly after. The duvet was the perfect temperature, the heat to make you feel like you're on fire but it was great for the winter. 

"Thank you," Nagito whispered, his eyes sliding shut and almost falling asleep immediately. Growing tired quickly, he felt an arm wrap firmly around his waist. 

His shirt was thin and baggy, loose and being easily moved. The two were facing each other, parallel on the bed both feeling fairly weak. Hajime's fingers intertwined with the other's hair, massaging the scalp softly and it felt absolutely amazing to Komaeda.

"Nagito?" Hinata suddenly whispered.

"Hm?" The other weakly hummed in response.

"You're really beautiful like this." It was true, the white-haired male's face was calm - eyes slightly open and looking like a cute puppy.

A small smile portrayed, it spoke a million words. Nagito nuzzled into the male's hand as it slipped to his cheek and acted as a second pillow. Exhaling longingly, Hajime made a move.

Lips connecting, the kiss being returned almost immediately.


End file.
